


身着兔皮的蛇

by CubeSugarVoldemort



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 06:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubeSugarVoldemort/pseuds/CubeSugarVoldemort
Summary: 在神秘事务司一役的平行世界里，卜鸟与大难不死的男孩一样年纪。





	身着兔皮的蛇

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Snake in Hare's Clothing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595774) by [Nefaria_Black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefaria_Black/pseuds/Nefaria_Black). 

一定在这附近的某个地方。到处都是架子，它们一个紧接着一个，高得几乎看不到顶。每个架子上都有多得数不清的玻璃球。有些很暗，没有任何光亮，有些则是亮白色，照亮了周围的黑暗，还有一些是诡异的蓝色，里面似乎有光影在跳舞。

她发现，它们都被贴上了标签，波特只需要留心就可以了，根本就没那么难。首先，他们必须要找到正确的架子。波特说过是什么九十七号。她恼火地将头发甩到身后，免得自己被它的颜色吓到。

她抓住最后一刻的机会，与卢娜调了包。这并不容易，但是她去年一直在留心这个冷淡的女孩，令她足以模仿她的言行举止。德拉科他们那伙人飞快离开时，她能看得出来，一定有什么事情发生了，她十分希望她能对父亲有所帮助。所以，她一看到波特和他的朋友们，就跟着这六个人去了禁林。

到了那里之后，她轻松地易容成了那个洛夫古德女孩。把校服变成和她一样的衣服要更难一些，但是既然她的父亲回来了，她一直在勤奋学习。她必须十分完美，才能在他的队伍之中占据合理地位。她小心翼翼地瞄准魔杖，用尽全力在脑海中叫出昏迷咒，金发女孩倒在了树林里。她从藏身之处跑了出来，不小心弄掉了魔杖，这似乎是一个还算可以的理由，她在林中潮湿的地面上找到了昏迷的女巫的魔杖，然后爬上夜骐的后背，飞往伦敦。

她现在要做的就是帮助哈利找到预言，这样她就能将它偷走，交到黑魔王的手上。

欺骗是一门由细节构成的艺术。小小的谎言使得行为更加可信。所以她忠于自己的角色，表现得有些疯癫，冲进预言大厅，借助不太顺手的魔杖发出来的光线，小心地阅读每一块金属牌。

_ 九十九……九十八……九十七！_

她想要的那个东西近在咫尺了。但是她还不能泄露她的游戏，现在还不能。

“哈利，在这里。”她的声音听上去很陌生。“九十七，是吗？”

哈利·波特跑到了九十七号架子的边缘。

“西里斯在哪里？他应该在这儿的！我们需要找到西里斯！”

其他人听上去也很惊讶，所以她也做出了惊讶的样子，哪怕她根本不知道他们为什么要在魔法部内部寻找西里斯·布莱克。

“但是我们需要预言，哈利。”她真希望自己现在能对这个男孩使用夺魂咒，“去把它拿过来，然后我们再分散去找他。”

她高高举起魔杖，照亮了架子上布满灰尘的小玻璃球，与他一起朝架子上看去。她从未像现在这样用心地阅读那些标签。当她发现时，她的心在胸膛里翻了个个儿。

_ S.P.T _ _给 A.P.W.B.D _

_ 黑魔王和(?)哈利·波特_

_ “哈利！是这个！”_

“别碰它，哈利。”是那个头发蓬乱的格兰杰女孩的声音，“如果它让你失去理智怎么办？”

期盼快要让她发疯了。

戴尔菲看着预言球，她父亲的计划的关键就掌握在大难不死的男孩手中。预言开始在他的手中歌唱起来，其中骇人的形状开始舞动。或许她不用窃取它了。她可以听到预言，然后在脑海中将它展示给黑魔王。

接着，人影出现了。她不害怕他们，但是卢娜会怕，所以她和其他人一起逃跑了，她努力思考着有什么方法可以让她父亲的仆人们知道她的真正身份，这时，一道咒语落到了她身上。她让许多预言球四处乱飞，有些撞到了目标，而大多数都落空了。

突然，他们被两个戴着面具穿着斗篷的人拦住了。第一个人影有着银色头发，是她的姨夫。而那个既没有戴面具也没有穿斗蓬的女人从黑暗中走了出来。戴尔菲在心中笑了。

_ 妈妈！_

_ 她小心地做出姿态，仿佛一只走投无路的小动物，害怕这些残忍的人。她心不在焉地听着他们的对话，在心里制定着自己的计划。_

_ 她没有听进去一个字，直到波特发了脾气，朝她的姨夫大喊大叫。_

“我知道西里斯在这儿！我知道你们抓了他！”

“你是时候该学习一下现实与梦境的区别了，波特。现在把预言给我，否则我们就要使用魔杖了。”

这就是她获得预言的方法了。波特喜欢扮演救世主。那么她就来做落难少女，然后反败为胜。她仍然在心里完善着她的计划，听着波特激怒了她的母亲，还嘲笑他们面前的食死徒。

“就现在！”波特叫道，他们四散开来。她只能独自完成这项任务了，所以她故意绕错了几个弯，等她走远了，确定没有食死徒跟着她之后，她尖声叫了起来。

那是一种可怕的、令人难忘的尖叫，仿佛卢娜被一个穿斗蓬的巫师折磨了。

“哈利！求求你！”她以同样的语调尖叫着，乞求着。她必须确保他会过来。

她在原地等着，想在架子倒下和预言球摔碎的声音中听清目前的环境。她隐约分辨出了格兰杰的声音，她让哈利慢一些，不要一个人去。

_ 没用的，泥巴种。他控制不了自己。他必须拯救所有人，你不知道吗？_

_ 她坐在地上，捧着左边的脚踝。哈利绕过拐角，朝她冲了过来，立刻在她身边蹲下，想确认她还好不好，她还能不能走。她抽泣着，告诉他，一道厉害的诅咒击中了她。她将胳膊搭在他的肩上，站了起来。她与他在一起，无异于成为了攻击目标，卢修斯姨夫很难对付。预言一定不能被毁掉。_

在戴尔菲假装扭伤了脚的情况下，他们尽可能地逃跑。他们能听到其他人正在激烈地战斗。她也很想去战斗，她想卸下伪装，用魔杖指着波特，结束这一切。

“哈利。”这是决定成败的时刻了，“把预言给我。他们不会想到的，然后你可以去找西里斯了。”

他们停了下来。或者说是他停了下来，而她踉跄地撞上了他。

“你确定吗，卢娜？”这个蠢货甚至都没有多想，戴尔菲忍着笑意想道。

“嗯。”她渴望地点了点头，单脚向后跳了几步，“放到这里。”她把针织套衫脱了下来，觉得在这具身体里十分古怪。她比卢娜高，而现在的距离有点远，所以她摇摇晃晃，气急败坏地想凭一只脚保持平衡。哈利抓住她下面穿的衬衫，帮她站稳了。

她将袖子与高领系在一起，拎着下摆把衣服翻转了过来，这样它就成了一个袋子，她提醒着自己不要将左脚放下来，不要露出微笑，也不要发出咯咯笑声，不要让她的伪装动摇。她现在十分兴奋，她真害怕她的易容马格斯能力不能令她保持蓝色眼睛或者浅金色头发。

哈利将预言球放进了她制作的口袋里，她发出了轻声呜咽。哈利抬头看了她一眼，可能在想她的脚踝伤得有多严重。她立刻用套衫将闪亮的玻璃球包起来，打了个结，紧紧抱在胸前。

她忘了自己应该说什么。她忘了不要紧盯着怀里的东西。他注意到了她的样子。

“卢娜，你开始吓到我了。”他试探地朝她走了一步，用胳膊肘支撑着她，“你还好吧？”

哈利好奇地看了她一眼。她意识到，他想看穿她的心思。但是，如果她不能在这里听到预言球说什么，她就一定要将它带走。只有这两个选择。

“很多人都被我吓到了。”

这个答案不对，但是她不在乎了。她抬起眼睛，知道这双蓝眼睛正慢慢褪成她原本的瞳色。布莱克家族的灰色。

“怎么——”

“害怕了，波特？”她打断了他，显露出了真实的声音。

他想去拿魔杖，但是他永远也没有机会了。在复活节假期时，她的母亲每天都会训练她。她的父亲也是。波特根本无法与她匹敌。

“昏昏倒地！”她用尽全力叫道，她知道，他的死亡不属于她，而是属于黑魔王。

房间里响起了砰的一声，他的身体撞上了最近的架子，架子接二连三地倒了下去。预言球在空中飞舞，然后扑头盖连地砸向了她。

她以最快速度跑着，回头施了防护咒语，想把那些到处乱滚的预言球甩在身后。她扔下卢娜的魔杖，拿出了自己的魔杖。她的防护咒现在更强了。她听见她的母亲在右边发出了疯狂的笑声，于是她跑了过去。她没有理会纳威，直接向走廊尽头的一个食死徒跑去，他发射的一道恶咒从她头顶飞了过去。

“啊哈！你们之中似乎有一个还挺聪明，和我们一伙了。马尔福！洛夫古德的女儿给我们拿到了预言！”

如果她猜得没错，这个食死徒是艾弗里，他用力地攥住了她的胳膊。她发出嘶嘶声，把卢娜的脸变回了自己的。他立刻松开了手。她听到了脚步声，熟悉的、奔跑的声音。她的母亲很快就出现在她的身后，抓住她的肩膀，让她转了过去。

“戴尔菲？你……”贝拉特里克斯用手拂去了戴尔菲脸上同样凌乱的卷发。“怎么……你在这里干什么？”接着，她的目光落到了她的女儿抱在怀里的东西上。

“我扮成了卢娜。我拿到了预言，妈妈，我们能把它给他送去吗？”

“尽量捉住那个男孩。如果有必要的话，把其他人都杀了。”卢修斯姨夫从阴影中走出来，摘掉了面具。“我会送她去黑魔王那里。”

“她是我的女儿，卢修斯！我来送她。你去找那个男孩。别把他杀了，你这个蠢货，捉住他。黑魔王听完预言之后会结果他。”贝拉特里克斯几乎吼着下了命令。戴尔菲知道她和卢修斯姨夫的关系很紧张，但是纳西莎姨妈和她说，他们一直都这样。他们两个都太渴望权力了，她总是这样说。

艾弗里跟着她的姨夫退回了阴影中。戴尔菲抬头看向贝拉特里克斯，露出了笑容，她现在不比她的母亲矮多少了。

“他会开心吗，妈妈？”

“他会为你感到骄傲，我的宝贝卜鸟。”她抚摸着她的脸颊。“抓着我的胳膊。”母亲和女儿从预言厅里幻影移形了。

她们幻影移形到了马尔福庄园的大门前。戴尔菲松开她母亲的胳膊，一路跑向了黑魔王的房间。

贝拉特里克斯找到他们时，黑魔王一手托着预言球在空中旋转，另一只手抚摸着戴尔菲的卷发。女孩坐在她父亲脚边的地板上，爱抚着纳吉尼搭在她膝盖上的脑袋。

卜鸟为黑魔王的荣耀铺了路。

**「** **完** **」**


End file.
